karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiki
is a Circus First Ship's Fighter Appearance Jiki's original hair color is grey, but he dyes his hair black, and has yellow amber eyes. He wears dark grey shirts and light grey pants with suspenders, which he tucks into high black boots. He wears a lavender tie and has black-rimmed glasses. Gallery Personality He appears soft-spoken and good-natured, especially when with people who are unfamiliar or are ordinary. However, when with people who are familiar or strange, he would accidentally make snide remarks. Rather, his making these comments seem more truthful than accidental. He collects many different medicinal plants because he enjoys cultivating them. He may seem cold, but can be quite sociable. Though, that too may have been just a facade. The fact that he dyes his hair may also be bravado. For some reason he looks down on Gareki and hates it when Iva pretends to confuse them. This may be because he thinks he is much better than Gareki, and doesn't like the fact that Tsukumo, his crush, is a wee bit fond of him - making him a Niji plushie when he leaves for school. Relationships Tsukumo He is shown to harbor romantic feelings for Tsukumo, as he's constantly trying to gain her affections in return. This is seen in the anime as well as in the manga. Often times his attempts are crushed by Iva, often quite literally, who frequently delivers harsh punishments to keep him away. It is implied that she doesn't approve of him pursuing Tsukumo possibly because she believes him to be too old for her. Iva There's a rivalry between the two, mainly because of their affections toward Tsukumo, and because he is a man often regarded as creepy by Iva. They compete for Tsukumo because, to Iva, she is a wonderful and innocent little sister who must be cherished and protected. However, to Jiki, she is his crush whom he wants to protect and be with. Kiichi Despite how the two seem frequently bicker, they seem close due to having many missions alongside one another. They seem to work very well and understand each other. They share a strong dislike for Gareki; Kiichi for his place in the Second ship, and Jiki for his part in Tsukumo's affections (which are always chaste and friendly to everyone). Gareki Jiki doesn't like the way Tsukumo worries for Gareki, although she doesn't have romantic feelings and generally wears a deadpan expression. Jiki tells Gareki to go back to where he came from, and warned him that the world of Varuga and Circus was dangerous. This was probably because he wanted all "competition" gone. Abilities Vision Jiki's eyes capture more light than the normal, thus being able to see extremely better than others. He sees the reflections of tiny, minuscule objects quite well. Often times there are occurences where things are too radiant for him, which then that he wears his glasses to tone the radiance down. Whip Jiki's weapon of choice is a whip to which he wields with extreme efficiency. Leleti (Joyful Blindness) One of Jiki's special attack, to which a large insect appears briefly to help aid in battle. Champunerungu (Insect's Recollection) Another special technique which enables him to suddenly disappear. Flight Like most of the Circus members Jiki can fly at a certain speed though it has yet to be shown if his ability has certain limits. Illusion a technique that enables Jiki to create illusions in order to confuse the enemy. History Trivia *Medicinal plants and insects are his specialty. *He strongly dislikes Iva. *His favorite food is landmarl meuniere (a type of fish), and he dislikes junk food. *It's confirmed that his original hair color is grey, and that he frequently dyes his hair. *He doesn't actually need glasses, but rather, they're a front for when the radiance of his vision gets too overwhelming. * Jiki is a libra like Hirato. * Jiki spent time in the same children's home as Yogi. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Circus First Ship Category:Characters Category:Needs Help